


Pregnant

by RydenRae



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenRae/pseuds/RydenRae
Summary: Reader tells Alex Summers that she is pregnant but she fears that he would be angry with her.





	Pregnant

Your breathing hitched in your throat as you stared at the small pregnancy test stick in your hand. You couldn't believe it. Two pink lines had just appeared on the screen. You were pregnant.

You were in absolute denial. You and Alex were being so careful. Or at least you thought you guys were. You turned the test over and began to shake it. You refused to believe that you were pregnant. Its not that you weren't happy,its just that you and your boyfriend never really discussed the idea of having a child that often. Your mind wondered how he was going to react when he found out about the child you both would now be expecting.

"This is actually happening." You whispered as you set the test down before running a hand through your hair. You got up and walked over to the sink then turned it on. Cupping some cool water in your hands,you put it on your face. Then someone knocked on the door to your room. You hurried to turn the water off then grabbed a small towel then dried your face. After drying your face you went out of the bathroom to see who was knocking at your door. Opening the door you were faced with your boyfriend, Alex Summers.

"Hey babe." He said happily giving you a peck on the lips.

"Hey Alex." He mumbled with a small smile.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a small laugh. You quickly nodded your head before moving to let him inside,then closed the door once he did.

"So...what brings you by?" You say nervously.

"Can I not visit my amazing girlfriend?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah I guess." You mumbled trying to avoid making eye contact with him.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" You said plastering a fake cheery smile on your face. On the inside you were scared. The fact that you would have to tell him eventually that he was going to be a father.

"Okay good because get ready because we are going out." He said while wrapping his arms around you then placing a kiss on your lips. The kiss made you think will he treat you the same once you told him about the baby or would he not even want to be apart of the baby's life at all. As you two broke apart you place your head on his chest. Taking in the embrace you two were in because there was a chance that it could be the last if he decides he doesn't want to be with you.

"Okay." You said with a smile. 'I guess I can tell him later.' You told yourself.

"Okay well I'm going to go use the restroom first then we will go okay?" He said then went over into the bathroom. Then it hit you. You didn't throw he test away.

"Y/N what is this?" Alex asked you coming out of the bathroom with the test in his hands.

"Um....I'm pregnant." You said to him with a small smile. He dropped the test and walked over to your bed and sat down,letting out a heavy sigh. There was a long moment of silence which had made you frown and assume the worst. He was angry.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asked looking at you.

"Yes and I completely understand if you want to leave and never see me again." You said with a sad voice,sitting next to him on the bed.

"No. No. I would never leave you y/n. I am surprised that's all." He said taking your hands into his.

"You are not mad?" You asked.

"No. I am the happiest man alive." He said with a smile before giving you another kiss as he placed his hands on your stomach.

You three were going to be a family. Alex was going to be a great dad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more imagines then comment your request down below.


End file.
